1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal having a digital broadcast receiver, and more particularly to detecting reception quality of a digital broadcast signal received by such a terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a conventional mobile communication terminal, antenna bars are provided on a display to indicate the signal reception level of the terminal based upon the current location of the user. These antenna bars allow a user to recognize whether they can utilize the terminal, or to determine possible call quality, at their current location.
In a digital multimedia broadcast receiving terminal, it is also desirable to provide the user an indication of the reception quality of the received digital broadcast signal. However, there are no existing standards that can accurately provide such information. As such, these types of terminals provide reception quality using different criteria and parameters, which may vary among different manufactures.